


i want something just like this

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Compliant, Dirty Dancing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Steve Rogers & Brock Rumlow Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Wingman Brock Rumlow, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: “He doesn’t feel the same,” Steve murmured, taking another swig. If he drank his pain away, maybe he could just forget it all. At least for the night. Thor’s liquor was always good at that.“Why don’t we test something out?” Brock smirked and before Steve knew what was happening, he’d been pulled onto the dance floor. A filthy song was on, full of perfect moments to press up against another’s body and lose yourself in the music. “Wanna dance, sugar?”Steve bristled and stepped back, about to shake his head when he looked over Brock’s shoulder at Bucky. He looked jealous to say the least. Steve’s stomach swooped. “Okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> I don't know. This happened. As it does with me. Thanks to x-crossbones-x for letting me to talk to you about this fic idea! You're the best! <3 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

Steve hated dancing.

He thought dancing in the 40’s was hard, but now in the 21st century with all the grinding and hands and mouths on mouths and skin, it made him feel even _more_ uncomfortable. But there they were at a party at the Compound. Tony had organised it for a charity function, all proceeds went to third world countries, and while that was all very noble and kind, Steve hadn’t wanted to dance.

He promised, of course, to come to the function. He had as much part of it as Tony did. But he _hated_ dancing, he just wanted to come, mingle and drink. Not dance. Hadn’t he made that clear enough? 

“C’mon, Cap,” Brock laughed, “just one dance. One of those pretty ladies looks just right for you.” Steve knew he was teasing but he still frowned at his friend. 

“I really don’t want to,” Steve sighed, looking up over the rim of his glass at the bar, across the way to Bucky who was looking directly at him. His heart thumped. 

“You wanna dance with him?” Brock grinned. Steve turned to look at him. In the glow of the lights, his eyes looked brighter and lighter, like he hadn’t been plagued with hardship and war. His smile reached his eyes in this light and the music helped to loosen his tense shoulders. He was even all dressed up, nice and proper. The event had been in full swing for a couple of hours now and the fairy lights that hung over head had since been turned on. 

Candles floated in the air, thanks to Wanda and a camp fire had been lit by Thor, it was a garden function. It smelt like burning wood and crisp air, foggy and warm in the autumn breeze. Food and drink was just inside the Compound doors, where Steve was and the real party with all the lights and music was outside on the lawn. 

“He doesn’t feel the same,” Steve murmured, taking another swig. If he drank his pain away, maybe he could just forget it all. At least for the night. Thor’s liquor was always good at that. 

“Why don’t we test something out?” Brock smirked and before Steve knew what was happening, he’d been pulled onto the dance floor. A filthy song was on, full of perfect moments to press up against another’s body and lose yourself in the music. “Wanna dance, sugar?” 

Steve bristled and stepped back, about to shake his head when he looked over Brock’s shoulder at Bucky. He looked jealous to say the least. Steve’s stomach swooped. “Okay,” he smiled demurely, looking at Brock through his eyelashes, something he knew, or _hoped_ , Bucky would respond to. 

And just on cue, Bucky’s jaw tensed and his eyes darkened. 

“C’mere baby,” Brock chuckled, making sure to speak up over the music. Bucky had been trained by Hydra to lip read, he could easily see what Rumlow was doing and if he held on tighter to his glass, it was surely crack. 

Brock stood behind Steve, putting his hands on the blond’s hips and began to roll his hips against Steve’s ass. Steve laughed when Brock put his chin on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. From afar it looked romantic, like they were together, lost in each other’s bodies and lips. But really Brock was telling Steve about something stupid Clint had done on a mission. 

Bucky didn’t notice this though. He looked away. He was seeing red. He slammed his glass down and sauntered over, tapping Brock on the shoulder. Brock turned around and grinned at their friend. 

“Hey Buck,” he said, but sensing Bucky’s anger Brock laughed and looked up at Steve, “he’s all yours Stevie.” And then he sauntered off to find Jack. 

Steve looked up at Bucky from underneath his eyelashes and blushed, “it wasn’t what it looked like…he wanted to make you jealous. It wasn’t serious.” 

“Oh, well he did that,” Bucky growled, possessive and dark, pulling Steve towards him by his hips, “why did he want to make me jealous, huh? He just couldn’t keep his hands off you, could he, sweet thing?” 

Steve squirmed and looked down, shy, “you can’t say things like that…you don’t mean it. You just…it’s not like that for me. I – _I love you_.” 

Bucky smirked wolfishly and cupped Steve’s face, “I’m not just _sayin’_ it.” 

“W-what?” Steve asked, looking up now, lips parted. 

Bucky nudged his nose against Steve’s and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. When he pulled back, he murmured into those red, bitten, wet lips, “I love you too.” 

Steve let out an honest to god whine and all but melted into Bucky’s arms. 

*

Bucky felt amazing pressing Steve into the mattress, his hot, thick body all around Steve, holding his hands, kissing his neck, murmuring praise after praise into his neck. The feeling of Bucky’s lips on his skin, on his mouth, nipping at his earlobe to growl dirty things in his ears, just made Steve swoon. Steve had touched himself before, of course he had. Even though he always felt embarrassed and guilty about it. He had always pushed away thoughts of Bucky and his wonderful voice. It had never helped because he thought Bucky didn’t feel the same.

But now, being underneath him? Steve knew he was soaring. This was what heaven felt like.

Bucky had opened him up so sweetly, kissing at the puckered rim of Steve’s entrance, licking his way in and replacing his tongue with slick fingers, slowly teasing him. It felt like nothing he’d ever imagined. Sure, he’d fingered himself but it never felt like this. So utterly breath taking. His entire body lit up, surging and soaring. He could hardly see or breathe, unable to open his eyes. There was something taking over his body, the bliss and pleasure he felt was going to burst from his chest. It was overwhelming and perfect.

Fire trickled down his spine and he let out a small whimper as he came for the first time that night, just by Bucky’s fingers and voice in his ear, crooning, “that’s it baby boy, you’re okay, let go for me.”

And then, oh then, it only got better. "You're _mine_ , aren't you baby doll? Just mine. No one else's." 

"Yes! Yes," Steve cried, arching his back as Bucky began littering his chest with kisses. "I'm all yours. Just yours." 

Bucky finally slipped his fingers free when Steve was ready and replaced them with something larger and thicker. His _cock_. Steve arched his back when Bucky bottomed out and braced himself on his hands either side of Steve’s head. “ _Fuck_ doll,” he groaned, eyes dark in the evening light, “you’re perfect. Feel so fuckin’ amazing on my cock.”

Steve whined and caught Bucky’s lips in a frenzied kiss, digging his blunt finger nails down Bucky’s back, wrapping his legs around the brunette’s broad back.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Steve whimpered and bared his neck for Bucky to litter with more hickeys. “ _Yes_!” he gasped, breathlessly when Bucky found that spot in him that made him scream out in pleasure.

"He doesn't get this, does he? No one does, do they, sweet thing? This is just for _me_ , isn't that right darlin'?" Bucky purred, rocking into Steve harder with every roll of his hips. 

"No, no, just you," Steve mewled, eyes hazy and unseeing as he stared up at the ceiling, "just you, only you." 

They melted in the bed sheets, wrapped around each other. "Fuck, that's it sweetheart, c'mon on you're so good. So fuckin' good. Come for me, baby doll."

It didn’t take much for Steve to come a second time and when he did, he was flying away, up into the light sky he saw behind his eyelids, as Bucky pumped him full of his own release. "How could I not love you back? Perfect little sweetheart you are, just for me. That big old heart of yours and that brilliant mind. These _itty bitty_ hips, _tiny_ little waist, I tell you and the best pair of _tits_ I've ever seen. Doll, there's no one out there for me, but you," Bucky purred, running his mouth. 

It drove Steve _wild_. 

“Sweetheart,” Bucky growled, kissing Steve’s chin, jaw, eyelids, “I love you so damn much. So pretty for me, drive me crazy you do. Little angel you are. Perfect, I tell you. God, I love you so fuckin' much. My sweet, sweet baby doll.”

“Love you too,” Steve whispered, blushing and then they kissed again, hard and sweet at the same time. Guess making Bucky jealous wasn’t exactly the worst thing that could happen, after all.


End file.
